


Scars

by hirondelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si rincuorò nel sapere che per una volta quello a subire la ferita era stato lui, seppur lieve. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò piano, sapendo che il leggero bruciore alle dita sarebbe stato trasmesso anche all’altro. Poi la lasciò cadere a terra, sentendo i baci dell’uomo dall’altra parte posarsi su quei pochi tagli non suoi. Per un attimo anche lui posò il labbro per scacciare la sensazione lieve di bruciore, ma questa scomparve quasi subito e la ferita diventò presto solo un ricordo visivo, come se la pelle l’avesse assorbita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Quando avvertì un leggero dolore sul dorso della mano, se ne stupì come un bambino. Alzò il braccio e lo osservò assorto, percependo chiaro e nitido l’eco della sensazione pungente risalente il braccio. “Un gatto...” pensò, meravigliato, notando i graffi bluastri incisi da artigli invisibili. “Non sapevo avesse un gatto...”  
Si rincuorò nel sapere che per una volta quello a subire la ferita era stato lui, seppur lieve. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò piano, sapendo che il leggero bruciore alle dita sarebbe stato trasmesso anche all’altro. Poi la lasciò cadere a terra, sentendo i baci dell’uomo dall’altra parte posarsi su quei pochi tagli non suoi. Per un attimo anche lui posò il labbro per scacciare la sensazione lieve di bruciore, ma questa scomparve quasi subito e la ferita diventò presto solo un ricordo visivo, come se la pelle l’avesse assorbita.  
Da troppo tempo non sentiva il segno della sua presenza. Sentendo un leggero pizzicorio all’altezza del braccio dovette sforzarsi di decifrare i segni che l’uomo si stava incidendo sulla pelle: tra i lividi violacei della sera scorsa si formarono davanti ai suoi occhi tre parole azzurrognole, quattro lettere per non soffrire troppo.  
“r u ok?”  
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sarebbe arrabbiato, se solo non avesse potuto farci nulla. “Cretino.” disse, fissando lo sguardo sulle nuvole cariche di pioggia. “Non ha ancora capito niente...”  
Prese il temperino dalle tasche dei pantaloni troppo larghi e lo aprì per premerlo sulla pelle. Non troppo, giusto il necessario per lasciare dei solchi, senza perdite di sangue.  
“yes”  
Era una di quelle poche parole che aveva imparato a scrivere.  
E rispondeva a quelle poche parole che aveva imparato a leggere.

**scars**

L’uomo lasciò andare la penna sullo scrittoio e osservò febbrile i pochi solchi rossastri sul suo braccio, finché non furono altro che chiazze appena brucianti. Si abbandonò sulla sedia con un sospiro, accarezzando il gatto che gli si era acciambellato sulle ginocchia: il piccolo trovatello aveva importunato il suo docile cane talmente a lungo che questi lo aveva quasi assalito, e il suo intervento aveva avuto delle conseguenze. Il pensiero che dall’altra parte qualcuno avesse ricevuto un’uguale punizione immeritata lo faceva stare sempre in pensiero: non che fosse una novità.  
“Sarebbe meglio tornare al lavoro.” si disse, poggiando il gatto sul parquet e osservando laconico la macchina da scrivere. Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, sospirando in direzione del caffè ormai raffreddato nella tazzina di ceramica. Con flemma invidiabile si alzò dalla sedia e prese a strascicare i piedi verso la piccola cucina del suo appartamento: forse un po’ di movimento lo avrebbe aiutato a vincere la quieta pesantezza della giornata. In ogni caso, sperava di non dimenticare di nuovo il potenziale della caffeina.  
Aprì un’anta della credenza scoprendola quasi completamente vuota, a eccezione di un pacco di biscotti e tre barattoli di caffè in polvere: nonostante Hanji gli avesse regalato una moderna macchinetta a cialde, era ancora troppo legato alla tradizionale moca.  
Diede un’occhiata all’orologio affisso alla parete, mugugnando sulla lentezza esasperante della solitudine: erano le due e quarantasette minuti di una fredda notte di marzo, e da ore tentava di scrivere senza successo l’articolo introduttivo per il prossimo numero. Essere direttore di un piccolo giornale della provincia di Trost comportava una routine all’insegna dell’insonnia perenne: il fatto che si rifiutasse di acquistare un computer rendeva il tutto, se possibile, più complicato e stressante.  
“Scrivi, invii una mail, e il gioco è fatto!” gli aveva spiegato più volte il suo vice, da sotto la montatura spessa degli occhiali tondi. “Oh Erwin, se solo comprendessi il miracolo dell’innovazione! Non potresti almeno munirti di un fax? Una stampante? Uno scanner?”  
Non si poteva dire che Erwin non fosse a conoscenza di simili strumenti, ma quasi. La sua giustificazione si basava su un concetto molto semplice, ovvero la sua difficoltà a prendere abitudini diverse per scopi diversi: tutto, nella sua normalità, doveva avere un senso conosciuto e vissuto. E questa mentalità portava dei vantaggi, ma anche abbastanza guai.  
Quando infatti il telefono fisso strillò prepotente dall’altra parte dell’appartamento, vicino all’atrio, l’uomo dovette raccogliere tutte le sue energie per raggiungerlo e sollevare la cornetta, combattendo per la chiusura imminente delle palpebre e del suo cervello. “Pronto?”  
La voce di Rico gli arrivò chiara e squillante all’orecchio appena soffocata dal fragore dei macchinari, riportandolo dolorosamente alla realtà: “Signor Smith! Grazie al cielo. È successa una cosa tremenda!”  
“Ah. Di che si tratta?” sospirò l’uomo sfilandosi gli occhiali e premendo due dita alla fronte.  
“La macchina deve aver avuto qualche problema e abbiamo appena stampato un milione di copie! Al rovescio! ” strillò la donna dalla parte opposta del telefono, sull’orlo di una crisi.  
“Rico...” provò invano a calmarla, senza risultati.  
“È una vera tragedia! Siamo in ritardo di venti minuti e trentaquattro secondi alla distribuzione!”  
“Rico...” ripeté di nuovo gentilmente, ben conoscendo le reazioni esagerate della sua sottoposta.  
“Signor Smith, la prego, mi dica che la prossima notte ci sarà. Senza la sua guida è un disastro, un vero disastro!” La ragazza aveva adottato un tono che andava dall’infantile al piagnucolante. E la cosa era ai limiti dell’assurdo, trattandosi della donna più flemmatica della redazione.  
“Rico... Mi passi la signorina Hanji, per favore.” riuscì a dire infine, sospirando, e ricevendo in risposta un singhiozzo strozzato. Non gli serviva tanta immaginazione per comprendere il motivo.  
Una risata arguta, strozzata dal rumore dei macchinari ancora in movimento e da un lieve imbarazzo, fece capolino dall’altra parte dello spago plastificato a spirale. “Ehi, Erwin!”  
“Hanji...” mormorò appena, strizzando gli occhi e focalizzando lo sguardo sull’immagine riflessa dallo specchio davanti a lui. “Hanji, cosa hai fatto per ridurre quella donna in questo stato?”  
“Ho solo fatto un esperimento.” spiegò tranquillamente lei, come se stesse parlando di una cosa di rilevante importanza scientifica. “Credevo avrei aumentato la velocità delle macchine armeggiando con i motori ma credo di aver sbagliato qualcosa. In ogni caso torna pure a dormire Erwin, qui me la sto cavando benissimo~”  
Il direttore ebbe appena il tempo di sentire un grido esasperato di Rico prima di prendere una decisione veloce: doveva intervenire, e in fretta. “Non stavo dormendo. Sarò lì tra dieci minuti, il tempo di venire in bicicletta.”  
Dall’altra parte sentì distintamente la vice direttrice sbuffare contrariata: “Oh Erwin, sei sempre il solito.”

La situazione non era così grave come Rico l’aveva dipinta. Certo, le pagine del giornaletto enigmistico del lunedì andavano dal venticinque al diciassette e nella testata c’era un terrificante errore di battitura, ma nulla che non si potesse risolvere, come spiegò sicura Hanji presentandosi con una serie innumerevole di correttori a smalto bianco.  
“Dove li hai presi?” chiese incuriosito l’uomo osservandola, con una punta di divertimento. Per fortuna la produzione era stata interrotta prima che venissero provocati altri danni e non avrebbe dovuto sgolarsi per comunicare con i colleghi.  
“Dal tuo cassetto. È tutta la tua scorta.”  
“Immagino che avere una macchina da scrivere abbia i suoi vantaggi.” commentò il direttore infilandosi gli occhiali che teneva appesi al colletto della camicia. “Vediamo un po’... Credo che questo sia stato un problema della macchina, sembra una sbavatura più che una lettera. Per quanto riguarda l’enigmistica c’è ben poco da fare: correggere il tutto sarebbe una pazzia oltre che uno scellerato omicidio dell’estetica.” osservò fingendo sicurezza, sotto gli occhi attoniti dei macchinisti. “Possiamo distribuirlo anche così.” concluse come piatto forte, e sperò che Rico non svenisse sul posto di lavoro.  
“Mi sembra un’ottima idea!” annuì convinta anche la sua vice, lasciando cadere le boccettine a terra. “In fondo sono soltanto un milione. L’altro possiamo lanciarlo dopo che avrò sistemato la macchina!”  
“Grazie Hanji, credo tu abbia fatto abbastanza per oggi.” la rassicurò lui gentilmente, piegando in quattro il giornale e lasciando che venisse impacchettato insieme agli altri. Sperò che ai fanatici dell’enigmistica non avrebbe dato troppo fastidio quello spiacevole inconveniente.  
Voltò lo sguardo verso i macchinisti al lavoro, sorridendo rassicurante. “Qualcuno ha già individuato il problema?”  
Quando Moblit fece capolino da sopra l’infernale stampante nera con il pollice alzato sospirò rassicurato, soffocando compostamente uno sbadiglio. Piano si tolse la camicia come se stesse facendo la più normale delle azioni, lasciando intravedere la canotta inamidata. “Vengo a darvi una mano.”  
Sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato di colleghe e sottoposte (tranne Hanji, ovviamente) salì la ripida scaletta di ferro che portava sopra la macchina con agilità invidiabile per un uomo sulla quarantina disabituato al lavoro. Quando raggiunse il gruppo di ragazzi, stiracchiandosi un poco, ricevette in cambio un sorriso grato e altrettanto insonnolito. “Fossero tutti come lei, Signor Smith.”  
E il direttore si chiese cosa avrebbero pensato se avesse rivelato che forse, un po’ di movimento tra l’odore d’inchiostro e di carta, lo avrebbe aiutato a vincere la battaglia contro i Titani del sonno. 

Quando Jean si presentò in redazione con un paio di fogli in mano Erwin Smith era ancora intento ad aiutare con le ultime riparazioni: nulla di troppo grave, per la verità, era bastato fissare qualche bullone perché la sbavatura venisse neutralizzata e la stampa avviata.  
Il diligente direttore scese dalla scaletta appena il ragazzo fece capolino dalla porta posteriore e gli sorridesse imbarazzato. Era sporco d’inchiostro e la canotta sembrava più un quadro artistico in bianco e nero che un vero indumento. “Signor Smith, le ho portato le vignette.”  
Erwin si pulì alla buona le mani con uno straccio prestatogli da Moblit, ma a poco servì dato che i polpastrelli avrebbero lasciato tracce ovunque anche una volta strofinate tre volte: non che gli dispiacesse. Rinunciò a prendere i lavori dello studente e si limitò a una richiesta cortese. Quando il ragazzo gli mostrò gli elaborati sorrise sereno: “Sono geniali Kirschtein, ti ringrazio.”  
Jean ricambiò e si guardò attorno a suo agio: non era la prima volta che entrava in quella grande sala, per la verità era stata la prima cosa che aveva visto di quell’enorme edificio. Il pensiero di una lontana gita scolastica alle elementari lo fece sorridere. “Sembrate in ritardo... C’è stato qualche problema?”  
“Un problema di poco conto... Abbiamo risolto.” lo rassicurò l’uomo, dando un’occhiata fugace all’angolo della sala, dove una Rico abbastanza funerea gelava con lo sguardo i dintorni nella paura ansiosa di incontrare Hanji, apparentemente sparita nel nulla. Anche Jaean sembrò notarla e si limitò a soffocare una risata nervosa. Che diventò ancora più nervosa appena il direttore gli rivolse la fatidica domanda: “Sempre mattiniero vedo! Ti svegli sempre così presto per andare all’Università?”  
Il ragazzo balbettò appena seguendo con lo sguardo le copie che andavano a depositarsi dal nastro trasportatore al pavimento polveroso dell’entrata posteriore. Presto sarebbero arrivati i camion incaricati per la consegna alle edicole... E una bicicletta. Cinque camion e una bicicletta.  
“Shingashina è abbastanza lontana da qui.” Ecco, adesso avrebbe osservato quel punto fino a quando non avrebbe visto due ruote a raggi scorrere sull’asfalto. E avrebbe sussultato. Come una ragazzina innamorata. “Devo prendere due treni, il primo è alle cinque e mezza.”  
“Oh, capisco.” sorrise gentilmente, appoggiandosi alla parete e incrociando le braccia. “Un giorno di questi potresti chiedere a un corriere se ha intenzione di darti un passaggio. Sarebbe più comodo, non trovi?”  
“Oh ecco io...” arrossì appena lo studente. Erwin conosceva la risposta, la quale non tardò ad arrivare in sella a una certa bicicletta: Marco Bodt arrivava sempre per primo, nonostante dovesse solo fare semplicemente un giro della zona. Chissà per quale motivo.  
A quel punto Jean diventò paonazzo. Rivolse un’occhiata al direttore e quindi si girò verso Marco, che lo salutò allegramente sventolando una mano lentigginosa. Oh, Cristo. Erano cotti.  
“Credo sbrigherò qualche faccenda in ufficio, se non vi dispiace.” disse casualmente l’uomo strizzando gli occhi. La sua intenzione era quella di fare un occhiolino, ma gli riusciva abbastanza difficile.  
“Bene.” sussurrò roco lo studente con un lieve cenno del capo. Al che l’intrepido Erwin Smith prese la camicia lasciata su un banco poco distante e si avviò verso la direzione, insonne, desideroso soltanto di una buona e stimolante dormita sulla poltrona.  
Di amore non ne sapeva poi molto.

**Author's Note:**

> Indovinate chi ha deciso di iniziare una long pur non sapendo come si porta avanti una long? :^))))  
> In ogni caso: eccola qui. In questa AU le soulmates esistono, e ricevono le stesse ferite quando se le procurano. Ma presto approfondirò anche questo concetto.  
> Le coppie principali saranno Eruri e JeanMarco, ma inserirò Ereri e Eremin. Non so bene se ci saranno altre ships, ma in ogni caso saranno minori.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto~ spero di portare avanti quest'idea anche con la fine della scuola.  
> Un bacio!
> 
> Fay


End file.
